


Let it Snow

by moonrunes



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cheese, F/M, Fluff, Gen, but they're not really the main focus, so...., there are other characters obv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrunes/pseuds/moonrunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowball fight. For smol-maeglin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

Whap!

The snowball hit Kili in the back of his head, trickling down the back of his coat and freezing his spine. He shook his head, feeling the weight of his wet ponytail, and bent to scoop up a handful of the powdery snow. It fell apart in his mittens and he grunted. Not good packing snow.

“Ha!” Kili risked a glance over his shoulder over his meager snow-fort to see Fili and Boromir hunched behind their (much bigger) fort, grinning at him.

“’S’all right, Kili, Aragorn and the others will arrive soon, then we’ll be evenly matched,” Boromir called, shaking long hair back from his eyes.

“I think we were already evenly matched,” yelled Faramir, crouched at Kili’s side. Behind the wall so that the others couldn’t see, he mouthed, We’re dead.

Hope they get here soon, Kili mouthed back, and took a precious snowball from their depleted stores, lobbing it at where he knew Fili’s head was. He was rewarded with a grunt and an “Ahh!”

Boromir laughed, and only a heartbeat afterwards, Kili heard someone yell, “Hey!”

Aragorn, all rough coat and scruffy hair, bounded over with all the enthusiasm of a two year old. He was followed by a bigger group than Kili had expected - he knew Eomer and Gimli would be coming, bringing Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir in tow, but he hadn’t expected Eomer’s little sister, Eowyn to come too, along with Legolas (known only by sight) and an unfamiliar red-headed girl. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought a few friends.” Boromir nodded, grinning and hopping up to meet them in the middle. Fili followed him, and Kili, deciding that this was not some ruse to get them out, stepped out with Faramir close behind him.

“So, what teams are we doing?” asked Gimli, looking to Fili questioningly. Fili shrugged, and Aragorn suggested, “Picking teams? Or, I don’t know, random choice?”

“Count-off, maybe,” piped up Boromir, and Aragorn shrugged.

“Picking teams is a good as a method as any,” pointed out Eomer, and everyone nodded. 

“All right, team captains are Boromir and Aragorn, okay?” Fili called, and the two stood at opposite ends, glancing around. “Aragorn, you first.”

“Arwen,” he said immediately, and she grinned at him and went to stand by him as Boromir called, “Faramir. Get over here.”

Faramir smiled as wide as Arwen had as Boromir ruffled his hair playfully.

“Gimli.”

“Fili.”

“Legolas.”

“Kili.”

Kili joined Boromir’s side and watched the large group in the middle split. 

“Eomer.”

“Elladan.”

“Eowyn.”

“Elrohir.”

The twins highfived as Aragorn called the only unfamiliar name. 

“Tauriel.”

The red-head joined Aragorn’s group and Boromir nodded. “We’ll take the right side, okay - and if you get hit, you’re out!”

They shook and Boromir led his team over to the side, huddling behind the fort that, as Kili suddenly realized, was not that much bigger than his own.

“We need a plan,” hissed Elladan - or was it Elrohir? - as he shifted uncomfortably in the snow. “Otherwise, they’ll kick our-”

“Here’s a plan,” whispered the other twin. “Stay out of Arwen’s sight.”

They snickered, and Boromir sighed. “We should dig out behind this fort so that-”

Without warning, a snowball fell out of the sky and hit Gimli in the head, prompting a bout of swearing as Gimli took a seat on the sidelines. Fili looked up with panic in his eyes and he packed snowballs tightly in his mittens. “Here’s a plan - attack!”

Kili popped his head up and threw a snowball at the barely visible head of blonde hair, rewarded with a groan from the other side and the brawny figure of Eomer getting up to go sit by Gimli.

The battle continued, with Elladan getting struck out by Arwen, and Elrohir avenging his brother, even though a few seconds later a ball thrown by Aragorn’s mittens hit him in the chest. Fili lasted the longest, getting out Aragorn before Legolas’ snowball hit it’s mark. Eowyn got Faramir out quickly too, but she hit him in the face and, out of probable guilt, went to sit by him on the sidelines.

Finally, it was Boromir and Kili against Legolas and Tauriel.

Kili threw a snowball, groaning as it knocked against their fort uselessly. Boromir swore under his breath, glancing towards Kili with desecration written out on his face. “We need to win this, or Aragorn will never let me hear the end of it!” he muttered.

He turned around and sat with his back to the snowfort, hardly noticing the snowball until it fell out of the sky to splat against his messy hair, soaking into the ruff of his coat.

Kili gasped in mock horror, packing a snowball and throwing it, hearing a string of swears with a laugh from Tauriel. Boromir slapped him on the back and made his way to the sidelines, stepping over an Elladan/Elrohir snow angel to plunk himself by Fili, watching with interest.

Preparing a snowball in his gloved hand, Kili peeked over the top of the wall, noticing a distinct lack of red hair in the fort across from him. He ducked back down, silently cursing snow for being so cold, before beginning to build up an inventory, just like Fili and his mother had always taught him.

“Kili! Look out!” A timely shout from Fili made Kili dive for the ground, narrowly missing a snowball that would have hit him in the back of his head. He heard booing, namely, Legolas calling, “Interference!”

Kili got up warily, creeping to the side and scanning the no-mans-land between the fort, speckled with half-snowballs that had fallen short of their marks. Tauriel was nowhere to be seen.

Kili armed himself as well as he could, squishing two snowballs into each of his hands, before jumping up and throwing all four at the fort, not seeing the others until it was too late.

A snowball sailed through the air, hitting him in the chest and knocking him backwards a step. Kili groaned loudly, throwing his head back, as Aragorn whooped and cheered along with the rest of his team, patting Tauriel on the back.

“You tried,” Fili offered as Kili sat next to him. Kili shrugged. “Eh. I’ll get them next time.”

“Yeah, next time we’ll have a plan,” Faramir chorused. “But for now, can we get somewhere warm? My nose is freezing off.”

“Yeah, c’mon over to our house,” Fili offered. “Our mum’s got hot cocoa - d’you think we should invite Aragorn?”

“Of course,” replied Boromir immediately. He shouted the invitation to Aragorn and as the sun went down, a tired, wet group of teenagers trooped down the streets to the blue house on the corner.

“Nice job, Kili.” He jerked his head up at the sound of his name, starting when he saw who it came from. “Um. Thanks, Tauriel. Nice job with you, too.”

“Thanks.” She smiled at him before running to catch up with Eowyn and Arwen, and Kili smiled.

Snowball fights were apparently amazing places to meet new friends.


End file.
